


i need you now

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Past Abuse, Tyler moves in next door to Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Josh knows his neighbors have two kids and that they're both girls that are younger than him. So why is there a boy his age smoking a cigarette on their front porch?





	

Josh notices the boy one morning as he’s pulling out of the driveway to go to school. The boy is sitting on his neighbor’s porch, his knees up to his chest, and his arms hugging his knees as he smokes a cigarette. Josh has lived next to his neighbor for five years. They have two daughters, seven and eleven, and a dog, but no son.

“Do the Warren’s have family visiting?” Josh asks that night at dinner. His mom gives his dad a look and sighs.

“Matt’s nephew,” his mom confirms. “He moved here from New York yesterday. He’ll be staying with them.”

“He’s your age,” his dad chimes in. “He’ll probably be going to your school.”

“He needs to get situated first,” his mom tells his dad, turning the conversation into one that the two of them seem to have already started. “I doubt he’ll be going back to school any time soon.”

His dad nods. “Matt’s doing a good thing,” he states, “He’s a good person.”

“Why is he here?”  Josh asks.

“Matt’s sister has always had some…issues,” his mom tells him. “Matt was given custody of Tyler.”

When dinner is over, Josh see’s Matt’s wife as he’s taking out the trash. “Hi Mrs. Warren,” he says to her.

“Josh!” She smiles, “how are you doing?”

“I’m fine, and yourself?” He asks.

Mrs. Warren smiles again. “I’m doing just fine,” she says, and waves to him as she walks back to the house. Josh looks up. He sees the boy looking out an upstairs window.

 

* * *

 

Matthew Warren gets the phone call on a Tuesday afternoon. He’s at work and he’s just finished texting his wife about picking up his daughter from dance when his office phone rings.

“Matthew Warren,” he answers.

“Hello, Mr. Warren,” an unknown voice replies. “My name is Sarah Johnson. I’m with Child Protective Services here in Queens."

“Are you sure you have the right Mr. Warren?” he asks, confused. “I live in Columbus,” he tells her.

“Yes, I am aware of that,” she says. “Do you happen to have a sister by the name of Rebecca?”

“Uh, yes,” Matthew says, “but I haven’t spoken to her in years,” he admits.

“Were you aware that she had a son?” She asks.

“Yes,” Matthew says, “Tyler.”

“Tyler is the reason that I am calling, Mr. Warren. I have some news regarding your sister,” she informs him.

He leaves for New York that night and the next morning he arrives at the building for Child Protective Services.

Sarah greets him with a warm smile.

“Thank you for agreeing to travel on such short notice,” she says.

Matthew nods. “Is Rebecca here?” he asks.

Sarah directs him to his office. She sits down at her desk and her smile disappears.

“I’m afraid I have bad news regarding your sister,” Sarah tells him.

“Was she arrested again?” Matthew asks.

Sarah sighs. “So you are aware of your sister’s drug problem?”

“I’ve tried to be supportive when she was still living in Columbus. My mother and my wife tried, too. It just got to be too much. Then the fight happened and she picked up everything and left.”

Sarah nods. “Unfortunately your sister had a drug related accident,” she declares softly.

“She overdosed,” Matthew said, “and I’m assuming she didn’t make it?”

Sarah nods again. “The landlord didn't even know until the rent wasn't paid for the month. Tyler says he was only alone for a week, though.”

Matthew leans forward in his chair and puts his face in his hands.

“Since you are directly related to Tyler it would be in his best interest if you were given custody of him,” Sarah tells him.

“Rebecca took him when he was nine,” Matthew reveals. “We knew that she wasn’t in a good place and that he shouldn’t have been staying with her but he was just so difficult. We couldn’t handle his behavioral problems,” Matthew admits.

“Tyler is seventeen now,” Sarah tells him, “and even though he’ll be the legal age to be on his own in just a year he needs parental advisory. He’s been through a lot in the eight years since he’s been here in New York. He needs a family.”

Matthew nods in agreement. “I know,” he replies.

Sarah’s smile returns. “Let’s go see him,” she encourages.

Tyler is sitting in one of the rooms playing a video game. Matthew can tell that it’s him instantly. His brown hair is at the same short length that he wore it as a child. His facial expressions that he gives as he’s playing the game are the same ones that he’d have when he was laughing or yelling in anger.

“Tyler,” Sarah says, “I have someone here to see you.”

Tyler stops the game and turns around. He looks at Matthew with confusion and then shock.

“Uncle Matt?”

“Hey, Ty,” Matthew smiled, giving him a wave.

“What are you doing here?”

Matthew looks at Sarah.

“It would be best for you if you stayed with family,” Sarah tells him. “We were about to locate your uncle and grandmother. They’re still living in Columbus. You were born there, right?”

“Yeah,” Tyler confirms.

“Well your uncle has agreed to have you stay with him. He also agrees to be given custody.”

Tyler looks at Matthew.

“I thought you guys didn’t want me,” he questions, and Matthew looks down at the floor.

“Tyler,” he says, “We love you. We always have. Things with your mom were just… difficult.”

Tyler laughs.

“I already spoke to my wife about the possibility of you moving back to Ohio when CPS first called. You remember Aunt Emma, right?”

Tyler nods. “I even told grandma. We all are happy to have you,” Matthew tells him.

 “What other choice do I have?” Tyler shrugs.

Sarah claps in delight. “Let’s go back to my office,” she says, “we can get everything started.”

 

* * *

 

The scenery is familiar as Uncle Matt drives Tyler to his house from the airport. He hasn’t been in Columbus in years but it’s almost as if he never left. As they pull up to the house memories of running through the yard and playing catch with Uncle Matt come back to him.

“Same house,” Tyler points out, and Uncle Matt nods. “More people, though. You have two cousins! You probably remember Lea. She was three the last time you were here. We also have Avery,” he says. “Lea is eleven now and Avery is seven. Grandma moved in about a year ago, too.”

“Is there even room for me?” Tyler asks.

 “The girls have been sharing a room since Grandma moved in," Uncle Matt reassures him, “She took Avery’s room which means we still have a guest room available.”

Uncle Matt parks the car in the garage and helps Tyler with his bags.

“The girls are at their friend’s house,” he says, “It’s just Emma and Grandma. We didn’t want to put you through too much at once.”

“Thanks,” Tyler says, and he follows his uncle into the house. He hears the sound of a dog barking and its paws against the floor as it runs into the laundry room that they enter from the garage.

“This is new,” Tyler notes.

“Benji, down!” Uncle Matt yells. “We got him about two years ago,” he tells Tyler. “He’s a sweet dog. He just gets excited whenever someone enters the house.”

Tyler bends down to pet Benji who gives him a slobbery kiss on his face in return.

“Matt?” Emma calls out, “We’re in the kitchen!”

Uncle Matt looks down at Tyler who is still petting Benji. “Are you ready?” He asks.

Tyler nods and follows him to the kitchen.

His aunt looks the same from what he can remember. So does his grandma, who gasps when she sees him.

“Tyler,” she cries out, and runs over to give him a hug.

Tyler flinches from the sudden touch and his grandma steps back.

“I’m sorry dear,” she says softly, looking at Uncle Matt with sad eyes.

“It’s okay,” Tyler tells her, and looks at his aunt.

“Hi Aunt Emma,” he waves.

“Hello Tyler,” she greets. “Can I give you a hug too?”

He nods. Everyone is silent in the kitchen before his aunt speaks. “I’ll show you to your room,” she says, and as they leave his uncle goes to talk with his grandma.

Tyler looks around at the house as they walk. It’s filled with family pictures. There are pictures of his aunt and uncle, pictures of them with the kids, and pictures of the kids with his grandma. Tyler and his mom are nowhere to be found in any of the photos.

“Do you need any help unpacking?” Aunt Emma asks and Tyler shakes his head.

“It won’t take long,” he says. “Thanks though.”

She gives him a smile. “We’ll be downstairs if you need anything.”

Tyler looks around the room when she leaves. He lies on the bed and sighs. He puts his clothes in the closet and then sneaks down the stairs to listen as his aunt, uncle, and grandma talk.

“He was _what?_ ” His grandma gasps.

“CPS said it was only a week,” his uncle tells her, “the landlord called once he realized what was going on.”

“What was she using?” His grandma asks, “Was she still on oxy?”

His uncle nods. “She was still drinking a lot, too.”

“This is going to be difficult, Matt,” his grandma informs him. “I doubt Rebecca had him go to any type of therapy when they moved. You remember what he was like at nine. What is he going to be like at seventeen?"

“We already said it would be difficult,” his uncle snaps, “but maybe this is what he needs. We shouldn’t have let Rebecca haul him off to another state. He was difficult because he wasn’t getting any support that he should have gotten.”

“He’d throw things, try to hit people, and try to _bite_ people. It’s not our fault, Matt,” his grandma claims.

“It’s Rebecca’s,” his aunt sighs and his uncle nods in agreement.

Anger builds up throughout Tyler’s body and he quietly makes his way back to the bedroom. He throws himself on the bed and curls in on himself, shoving his face into the pillow. He fights back the tears that try to escape.

He stays like that until he hears his cousins are back from their friend’s house. His aunt then comes up to let him know that dinner is ready.

“The girls know that you’re here and they’re very excited to meet you,” she tells him.

Tyler puts on his best fake smile.

“Cool,” he says, and he follows her down to the kitchen table.

The girls look like their mom. They both have blonde hair.

“This is Tyler,” she introduces, “he’s your cousin.”

“Hi,” Tyler smiles, and the girls wave to him.

“So you’re part of our family?” The youngest girl, Avery, asks.

“Yup,” Tyler says. “My mom was your dad’s sister. Like how she’s your sister,” he exclaims, pointing at Lea.

“How come we never met you?” Lea asks, and Aunt Emma gives her a look.

“I lived somewhere else,” he says. “New York.”

“Lea you’ve met Tyler before,” Uncle Matt tells her, “you were pretty young, though.”

“Why didn’t your mommy and daddy come with you,” Avery asks.

Tyler looks at the adults, unsure of what to say.

“They had to go somewhere else,” he eventually reveals to the girls. “They’re in a happy place, though.”

The rest of the dinner goes by quietly.

Tyler is unable to sleep that night. Instead, he looks around the bedroom and thinks of the fact that he could have been sleeping in this bed years ago. He remembers what happened before his mom packed their things and moved them to New York.

_His mom was fighting with his uncle and grandma like she usually did. They were sitting at the kitchen table and Tyler was sitting in the living room watching TV with his cousin. The TV didn’t drown out the sounds of their fighting, though._

_“You can’t keep dropping him off and expecting us to run a hotel,” his uncle told her. “It’s been four days, Rebecca. This isn’t his home.”_

_“He’s your nephew, Matt! I’m your sister! Family helps each other out,” she mutters at him._

_“If you had gone out of town for work then it would be different,” his uncle argues, “but you didn’t. You went on a binge.”_

_“I didn’t go on a binge,” his mom hissed, and his grandma rolled her eyes._

_“Stop it, Rebecca. Don’t act like we’re idiots. Your breath still smells like alcohol. Who knows what else you’ve been taken along with it.”_

_“I can’t believe this,” his mom shouts, “Some fucking family I’ve got,” she roars, getting up from her seat._

_“Calm down,” his uncle tells her._

_“I am calm,” his mom snarled._

_“All Matt is saying is that Tyler’s either here or at my house more than he is with you. You’re his mother, Rebecca. You need to be the one taking care of him.”_

_“I do take care of him!” His mom argues. “I put a fucking roof over his head and food in his belly.”_

_“With our support,” his uncle notes._

_“Fine,” his mom growls, “if you don’t want us around then fuck you. We won’t be around.”_

_“Rebecca,” his grandma interrupts, but his mom is ignoring her and barging into the living room._

_“C’mon Ty,” she tells him, “Say goodbye to your uncle and grandma. We’re leaving.”_

_“Bye grandma, bye Uncle Matt! See you later!”_

_His uncle calls out to her but she slams the door shut behind them._

He stays in his room for the whole day, only going down for meals. His aunt and uncle took off of work to get him situated and lunch is just as awkward as dinner was the night before. The dinner tonight was no different. He watches from the window as his aunt takes out the trash and stops and talks to a kid his age. He lives next door and before he goes back to his own house Tyler sees him look up at his window.

 

* * *

 

It’s not until the weekend that Josh finally meets his new neighbor. His mom and Emma are friendly and his mom goes over to their house for lunch and for typical gossip that moms like to talk about.

“Do you want to come with me?” his mom asks, “You can meet Tyler.”

“I told you that I have band practice today,” Josh groans, "the guys will be over in like an hour."

“It would be nice for Tyler to meet someone his own age,” his mom replies.

“Fine,” Josh sighs.

They knock on the Warren’s door and Emma answers. “Hi Laura,” she says. “Josh! How nice of you to join.”

“I thought it would be nice if Tyler met him,” his mom informs her.

“I think that would be great,” Emma agrees. “He’s staying in the guest room. I’ll bring you to him.”

Josh follows her up the stairs and she knocks on the closed door.

“Tyler? There’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

The door opens and brown eyes stare at Josh.

“Our neighbor, Laura, is here for lunch. She brought her son. He’s seventeen, too.”

“I'm Josh,” he says.

“Tyler Joseph,” Tyler replies.

Emma smiles and leaves the two of them alone so Josh goes into the room.

“So you’re from New York? That’s cool. Did you live in the city?”

“Yeah,” Tyler confirms, “Queens.”

“I’ve been to New York once. We went to Times Square and it was really crowded.”

“I'm sure,” Tyler laughs, “it’s where all the tourists go.”

“So how do you like Columbus?” Josh asks.

Tyler shrugs, “I was actually born here,” he says. “I didn’t move to New York until I was nine. The town is the same and so this house. More kids, though. I only knew Lea.”

Josh nods and notices a collection of comics on Tyler’s bed.

“Oh wow,” he praises, “Nice X-Men collection.”

“Yeah,” Tyler agrees. “My dad was a huge fan. Most of them were his.”

They make small talk until Josh’s friend texts him.

“Shoot,” Josh says, “I have band practice in like 15 minutes. Sorry, man.”

Tyler shrugs. “It’s cool.”

Josh says his goodbyes and makes his way to his friend’s house.

 

* * *

 

Tyler had been back with his aunt and uncle for ten days and still has had trouble sleeping. He glances at his clock that reads 3:21. He sighs and rolls over to try and find a comfortable position when he hears crying.

He gets up out of bed and opens his door. The crying is coming from two doors over. It’s his cousin’s room. He waits a minute and realizes that no one else has been woken up. He sighs and quietly opens the door.

Avery is the one that is crying as Lea sleeps, not realizing what is happening. Avery is curled up onto herself and her face is buried in a stuff animal.

“Hey,” he whispers,” and Avery looks up. “Are you okay?”

“I had a bad dream,” she sniffles.

Tyler walks over to her and sits down on the bed.

“That sucks,” he says, not knowing how to handle the situation. “What was it about?”

“A monster,” Avery whimpers.

“Sounds scary,” Tyler tells her and she nods.

“Well you’re awake and the monster is gone. If you go to sleep it won’t be there anymore,” he assures her.

“Mommy used to lay with me until I fell back asleep but that was when I had my own room. Lea started complaining when mommy would have to come in.”

Tyler looks over to Lea who hasn’t moved an inch.

“Well she’s not waking up any time soon,” he states, “so I wouldn’t worry about her.”

“Will you stay then?” Avery pleads.

“Uh, I dunno if I should,” he says, but Avery looks at him with wide eyes and a trembling lip so he sighs and crawls over Avery and gets under the covers. Avery turns around to snuggle up against Tyler. He can feel her body rising up and down as she falls asleep and the feeling of another body close up against to him is comforting. He starts to wonder who is comforting who. His mom was never the one to comfort him if he awoke in the middle of the night from a bad dream. Either she wasn’t around or she had a guy that she had met at a party in bed with her and didn’t want to be disrupted.

He wakes up to hands shaking him awake. He flinches awake violently which causes his aunt to gasp. “I’m sorry, Tyler,” she apologizes, “The girls need to get ready for school.”

Tyler looks around in confusion before realizing he’s not in the guest room. He looks past his aunt and sees his cousins are standing at the door.

“Oh, sorry,” he mumbled, “Avery had a bad dream.”

“I heard,” she says, and she looks uncomfortable.

“I’ll go to my room now,” he states, and she nods.

Lea stares at him as he walks by and Avery gives a little wave as if to say thank you. He closes his door and curls up in his own bed.

He hears his aunt and the girls leaving and then someone knocks on his door.

“Yeah?” He calls out.

“Tyler,” his uncle responds, “It’s me. Can I come in?”

“Sure,” he says, and his uncle opens the door and goes to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Don’t you have work?” Tyler asks.

“I took the day off,” he replies. “I thought maybe we could have a guys day. I know this great bagel place that I think you’ll love.”

“Okay, let me get dressed,” Tyler says and his uncle smiles. “I’ll wait for you downstairs.”

“How’d you sleep?” His uncle questions at the restaurant as they drink coffee and wait for their food.

“Fine,” Tyler mutters, knowing where the conversation is going.

“Lea woke us up,” his uncle says, “she said you were in Avery’s bed.”

Tyler nodded. “I already told Aunt Emma. She had a bad dream and was crying.”

“I know,” his uncle confirms, “thank you for comforting her.”

“She was the one who asked me to stay,” Tyler informs him.

“It’s okay, Tyler, really,” his uncle tells him.

“Aunt Emma looked concerned,” he whispers.

Uncle Matt sighs. “She just wasn’t expecting to wake up to that,” he says.”Usually she’s the one who would stay with her until she fell asleep. We’re happy that Avery is adjusting well to having someone new living with her. We just want to make sure that everyone is okay and safe.”

“Why wouldn’t she be safe?” Tyler questions.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” his uncle answered.

The waitress comes over with their food and they eat in silence. They finish their meal and head back to the house. Tyler can see the neighbor, Josh, is outside.

“Hey Josh!” Uncle Matt says and Josh turns around.

“Hi Mr. Warren,” he replies, “Hey Tyler.”

“Skipping school?” Uncle Matt jokes, and Josh laughs.

“Skipping work?” he asks.

Uncle Matt nods. “I thought Tyler could use some company today.”

“Cool,” Josh states, “The school is doing state testing today but since I’m a senior I’ve already taken them all,” Josh says.

“That’s nice,” Uncle Matt says, “Do you still have that drum set of yours?” He asks.

“Yeah, it’s in the basement.”

“I’m sure Tyler would like to see it,” he implies.

“Sure,” Josh says, “follow me.”

Josh leads Tyler down to his basement.

“So these are my drums,” he says.

“Cool,” Tyler replies. “When did you start playing?”

“A few years ago,” Josh says, “I’ve been teaching myself.”

“My mom dated a musician once,” Tyler inform him. “He had a keyboard and tried to teach me how to play. He only stopped because he and my mom broke up.”

“That sucks,” Josh tells him.

“Hey do you mind if I smoke in here?” Tyler suddenly asks. “My aunt and uncle don't like it when I smoke and I’m dying for a cigarette right now."

“Let’s go to the back porch so my mom doesn’t smell it and kill me,” Josh says and Tyler laughs.

“Sounds good.”

They sit on the porch and Tyler lights up a cigarette.

“So are you going back to school any time soon?” Josh asks, “you’ll probably end up at my school.”

“I guess,” Tyler shrugs, “My grades are shit though.”

“I feel you,” Josh laughs, “I’m barely getting by in calculus.”

“I skipped a lot,” Tyler admits.

“I tried once but my mom found out. Never again,” Josh laughs.

“Yeah, my mom wasn’t one to care about what I was doing,” Tyler mused, “or it was because I had a black eye and she knew about it and didn’t want to school to find out.”

“Oh,” Josh mumbles quietly, unsure of what to say to that.

“Sorry,” Tyler grunts, “my mom had bad taste in men.”

“Your dad seemed pretty nice,” Josh says, “with all the X-Men comics and stuff.”

“He was,” Tyler agrees, “He died when I was six, though. He had cancer.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Josh tells him and Tyler shrugs as he puts out the remainder of his cigarette with his shoe.

“Thanks for showing me your drums,” He says.

“Anytime,” Josh smiles. “If you ever want to hangout you know where I live.”

Tyler waves goodbye and heads back to his uncle’s house.

 

* * *

 

Avery has a bad dream a few nights later but instead of waiting for someone to comfort her she gets out of bed and she goes to Tyler’s room.

“Tyler,” she sniffs, and gets up on the bed. She touches his leg to wake him up.

His body jerks and he sits up and Avery lets out a squeal.

“I’m sorry!” She cries.

“It’s okay. What’s wrong?” Tyler groans.

“I had another bad dream.”

“Was it that scary monster?”

Avery nods. “Can I sleep with you again?” She whimpers, and Tyler sighs. “I don’t know if you’re mom and dad would like that,” he tells her, and her eyes start to water again.

“Please?” She pleads, and Tyler can’t say no to her.

“You sleep on this side of the bed,” Tyler says, and he scoots over to give space between them. Avery gets under the covers and makes herself comfortable.

Tyler closes his eyes to go back to sleep.

“Tyler?” Avery whispers.

“Hmm?”

“Do you ever dream of monsters?” She asks.

“When I was little,” he tells her.

“Did they hurt you?”

Tyler sits up in the bed. “What?”

Avery points to his face and runs her finger above his eyebrow, touching a scar.

“You have other boo boos, too. I’ve seen them.”

Tyler assumes she’s talking about the scars on his back. Sometimes when he bends down or lifts his arms his shirt rides up, exposing the ones that are lower and more visible.

“They weren’t from monsters,” Tyler lies, “I just played a lot of sports. You don’t have to worry. If there are monsters here then I won’t let them get you,” he tells her.

“Thank you,” she says, as she turns over and drifts off to sleep.

Tyler is awoken the next morning by soft whispers and his bed moving.

“You can’t keep going to him, Avery,” he hears his aunt saying.

“But he protects me from the monsters,” Avery whines.

“I don’t want you sleeping next to him,” his mother firmly responds. “Wake up me or daddy instead.”

Avery lets out a cry and stomps her feet on the carpet as she walks to her room.

“He needs a therapist,” he hears his grandma declare, and Tyler was unaware that she was even there.

His aunt sighs and Tyler can’t take it anymore. He stirs in bed and yawns, pretending like he’s just now waking up, and his aunt and grandma walk away quickly. Tyler gets out of his pajamas, throws on some clothes, and goes downstairs towards the front door.

“Where are you going, Tyler?” he uncle questions

“I need fresh air,” Tyler snaps as he opens the door and closes it behind him.

He looks next door and sees Josh walking to his car. He calls out to him.

“Hey,” Josh says to him. “You’re up early.”

“I need to get out of here,” he informs Josh.

“I’ve got school,” Josh frowns.

“You already missed yesterday,” Tyler points out. Josh look at Tyler and can tell that something is off. He knows he has a sub in calculus and he’s doing fine in his other subjects so missing another day wouldn’t matter.

“You’re right,” Josh agrees, ignoring the fact that his mom is going to be very angry with him. “What do you want to do?”

“Anything,” Tyler tells him.

Josh drives to McDonalds and orders them coffee. He pulls into a parking spot and they sip their drink.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Josh asks.

Tyler looks out the window. “I hate it there,” he whispers. “I’m family and yet I feel like a total stranger. My aunt’s afraid to have her kids around me.”

“I’m sure it’s difficult for everyone,” Josh remarks.

“It’s their fault,” Tyler growls. “They didn’t want me back then and they probably don’t want me now. They’re putting themselves in this mess.”

“I’m sure that’s not what’s happening,” Josh tries to say.

“They let her take me!” Tyler shouts. “They knew she was a mess. We had nothing when we moved. We stayed at her friend’s house and she wasn’t sober either, and they _knew_ we’d have nothing.”

Josh stays silent, letting Tyler get his emotions out.

“They keep saying it’s her fault that I was difficult but yet they did nothing about it. My mom was never around and when she was she was either too drunk or high to even realize I was there. What kid isn’t gonna lash out? I just wanted some fucking attention and instead they acted like I was some burden. They’d rather let me live with people who hurt me or touched me than have to deal with me,” Tyler sneers.

“Wait what?” Josh asks, “What do you mean touched?”

“Avery keeps having nightmares and now I’m the one she likes to comfort her but my aunt doesn’t trust her around me,” Tyler rants, ignoring Josh’s question.

“Tyler,” Josh interrupts, “What were talking about just now?”

Tyler looks down at his coffee cup.

“What do you think?” He whispers.

“One of your mom’s boyfriends?” Josh asks, and Tyler nods.

“And they… touched you?” Josh asks slowly.

Tyler shakes his head. “Not all of them. There was just one. He'd wait until my mom was passed out and would come into my room. My mom didn’t even know. One of my teachers noticed that I was acting differently and took me to the guidance counselor. I ended up telling her everything. The guidance counselor called my mom but she refused to tell them who she was dating. She said she was scared so he never got caught and nothing happened. She just went on to another guy.”

“And now your aunt thinks you’ll do something to your cousin,” Josh realizes.

Tyler laughs. “I guess so.”

“That’s so messed up,” Josh tells him.

“Welcome to my life.”

“It’s not right,” Josh proclaimed, and he starts the car.

“Where are we going?”

“There’s a mall nearby. Let’s get you away from that bullshit even if it’s just for a few hours.”

“Thanks,” Tyler says.

 

* * *

 

Josh spends the entire time at the mall angry at his neighbors for how they’re treating Tyler. They go back to his house and Josh shows him some songs that he’s learned recently on the drums.

Eventually his mom comes home. “Josh?” She yells out, “Josh is Tyler with you?”

“Yeah,” he answers, “were down here.”

His mom rushes down the stairs and gives out a sigh of relief when she sees Tyler.

“Thank god,” she says in relief, “Tyler your aunt and uncle are worried sick!”

“I’m sure they are,” Josh mutters to himself, and his mom gives him a look of concern.

“I think it’s time for you to go,” she announces to Tyler. “I got a call today that Josh wasn’t at school and I need to talk to him.”

Tyler nods and Josh shakes his head.

“Wait,” he yells, “I need to go with him.”

“Joshua,” his mom warns him.

“It’s important,” he argues, and runs up the stairs to catch up with Tyler.

“Hey,” he says, “I’ll go with you.”

They enter Tyler’s aunt and uncle’s house as Josh’s mother runs after them.

“Jesus, Tyler, you scared us,” Tyler's uncle tells him. He looks at Josh. “Thank you for bringing him home, I’m sorry for the trouble he caused you.”

“Tyler didn’t do anything,” Josh says.

“We’ll take it from here,” Tyler's uncle tells him.

“That’s what he’s afraid of,” Josh objects.

“Excuse me?”

“I think you and Tyler need to sit down and talk. Really talk.”

“We know that,” Tyler's uncle snaps, “and we’ve already scheduled an appointment with someone for Tyler to talk to. Thank you for your concern but really, Josh, go home.”

“I’m sorry, Matt,” his mom exclaims, pulling his arm to get him to start moving.

“I want him to stay,” Tyler whispers.

“Tyler,” his aunt whispers, putting her hand on his shoulder. Tyler shrugs it off.

“Don’t touch me,” he growls.

“This always happens,” Tyler’s grandma scolded, standing up. “Neither you and your mother know how to talk.”

“Don’t compare him to his mom,” Josh spat her, “Whatever she did wasn’t his fault and he had no control of what she put him through so stop acting like it is his fault.”

“Joshua!” His mom yells, “What has gotten into you?”

“Tyler was hurt!” He screams, “They knew his mom wasn’t fit to be a mother and yet they let her take him and then he got hurt!” He turns to Tyler’s family. “It’s just as much your fault as it is his mom’s.”

“Is that how you feel?” Tyler’s uncle asks, “That we blame you?”

“You’re afraid of Avery being alone with me,” he points out to his aunt. “I know Uncle Matt told you what happened. How could you think that I would turn into someone like him?” Tyler questions, and Josh can tell his aunt and uncle know exactly who and what Tyler is talking about.

“What happened to you?” Tyler's grandma asks. “Matt what is going on?”

“I don’t think this is the time or place, mom. We have an appointment,” he says.

“What happened him?” Tyler's grandma asks again.

“Josh we really need to go,” his mom begs.

“No!” Tyler orders. “He already knows. I want him here.”

Josh looks at his mom with pleading eyes. “Please, mom.”

She sighs. “I’m so sorry for all of this,” she says again as she leaves.

“Mom, there are a few things from the CPS report that I left out of conversation,” Tyler’s uncle informs and motions for everyone to sit down.

“After Chris passed we know Rebecca didn’t choose the best guys to be around,” he starts, and Tyler’s grandma nods. “Obviously that didn’t change when they moved to New York. Most of the men Rebecca brought back were… violent,” he says, looking at Tyler who puts his head down.

“Well I figured that out the moment you brought him back,” his grandma scoffs, “He used to love being hugged and now you can’t touch him without him flinching away.”

“One of the guys she brought back wasn’t just violent,” Tyler’s uncle continues, “He did something to Tyler.”

Tyler’s grandma looks at him with concern.

“What did he do?” She asks firmly.

Tyler’s aunt and uncle sat uncomfortably, and there was a heavy silence before Tyler spoke.

“He molested me,” he whispered, and Josh rubbed Tyler’s back in support.

Tyler’s grandma gasped. “My grandbaby!” she cries out, running over to Tyler.

“I was wrong to act how I did,” Tyler’s aunt admits. “I guess I still haven’t figured out how to handle knowing that information.”

“I’m so sorry,” Tyler’s grandma sobs, hugging Tyler as if she never wanted to let go. “I’m so sorry for letting your mom take you with her.”

“I know,” Tyler says quietly.

“We’re all going to go to that appointment,” Tyler’s uncle says, “you, me, your aunt, and your grandma. We’ll work through this as a family. That’s what we are, Tyler, a family. You’re included and I’m sorry if we’ve made you feel like you aren’t.”

“Thanks,” Tyler says.

“I need to go pick the girls up,” his aunt sighs. “We should go out for dinner tonight,” she says. “Josh you’re welcome to join. I’ll tell your mom its okay.”

Josh nods. “I’d like that.”

“Me too,” Tyler agrees.

 

* * *

 

When they return from dinner Tyler and Josh sit on Tyler’s back porch as Tyler smokes a cigarette.

“Today was a crazy day, huh?” Tyler asks, and Josh laughs.

“That’s an understatement.”

“Thank you for sticking up for me,” Tyler says.

“No problem, dude. That’s what friends are for.”

“I’ve never really had a true friend,” Tyler admits, “or a family. I think that’s gonna change, though.”

Josh nods in agreement. “They really do care about you,” Josh tells him.

“I know,” Tyler agrees.

“I do too,” Josh says. “I know we’ve only known each other for like, a week, but you’re a cool dude. I’m glad you’re my neighbor now.”

“You too,” Tyler tells him.

“Hey do you remember anything that musician boyfriend taught you about the keyboard? I’m sure we can get a cheap one at the music store. We could totally rock out together.”

“Maybe we could even start a band,” Tyler jokes.

“That would be sick,” Josh says.

“Totally sick,” Tyler repeats.

“I gotta get going,” Josh says. “See you tomorrow.”

Tyler waves goodbye and goes up to his room to get ready for bed. He gets under the covers, lies down, and stares at the ceiling. He thinks about what he’s life is gonna be like now that he’s back in Columbus and his aunt, uncle, and grandma want to make things right again. He thinks about Josh and about how he finally has a real friend.

Tyler smiles as he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> over my head, my heart, and my feet  
> i'm drawn insane  
> you know i need you now  
> the veils - sit down by the fire
> 
> (I own nothing)


End file.
